Les larmes de sang
by bestline29
Summary: voici ma version de la suite de pirates des caraibes 3 des intrigues, de l'amour... non faut que j'arete la télé moi!bon en tout cas une fanfiction avec de l'action pirate et les soldats encore plus méchants et des secrets sur le passé de Jack Sparrow
1. Chapter 1

Ca y est je me lance, voici ma première fanfic (enfin presque) alors je vais vous demander de ma laisser des reviews pour que je m'améliore pour les prochains chapitres !!

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 1**

Il y avait par cette nuit sombre et en pleine tempête un navire sur la mer des Caraïbes : un bateau noir avec des voiles noires, un équipage de démons et un capitaine tellement noir que le maître des Enfers lui même l'avait immédiatement recraché… Il voguait vers une île inconnue et totalement déserte. Arrivé à destination, le bateau jeta l'ancre et des ombres commencèrent à s'agiter. Au milieu de tout, on entendit un énorme splash puis immédiatement un beaucoup plus petit. Le navire remonta alors l'ancre et disparu dans la nuit au milieu du vacarme de l'océan.

Sur une petite crique de l'île, couverte de sable blanc chaud et étincelant au soleil, un homme était allongé face contre terre. Les vagues venaient lécher son dos meurtri par de longues plaies fines et profondes qui saignaient encore. L'homme devait avoir la soixantaine passée et portait un costume peu commun : une chemise blanche, un pantalon beige et une veste bleue, du moins ce qu'ils en restaient. Dans la poche de sa veste, l'homme avait une gourde de cuir noir avec un cordon de la même matière qui avait dû contenir un alcool fort , du rhum peut-être. Et à côté de lui, reflétant dans le soleil, se trouvait un pistolet avec une seule balle…

Pendant ce temps, le Black Pearl continuait sa route vers un autre bout de terre un peu plus glorieux et un peu plus attirant. Barbossa assis dans sa cabine traçait la direction à suivre sur une grande carte de papier étendue sur la table. Plusieurs fois par jour un des membres d'équipage venait aux nouvelles et remontait sur le pont sans rien dire pour donner le cap au maître à la barre. Depuis quelque temps, la vie n'était plus aussi animée sur le Black Pearl. La fuite de Barbossa sur le bateau de son ennemi juré le capitaine Sparrow avait modifié bien des choses à bord.

Sur une grande falaise du bord de l'Amérique se tenait une maison aux milieu des herbes folles. A l'intérieur une femme seule préparait à manger en regardant par la fenêtre la mer calme aux reflets dorés. Elle s'installa à table et resta songeuse encore un moment. Puis elle se leva attrapa une plume et barra une nouvelle case sur une feuille collé au mur : 3652 cases en tout, une pour chaque jour, un total de dix ans. En voyant Will réapparaître pendant le combat contre Davy Jones et Lord Beckett, elle avait senti dans sa poitrine son cœur bondir mais il était devenu capitaine du Hollandais Volant et ne pouvait être à terre qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Cela faisait déjà six mois et il lui manquait terriblement. Quelque fois quand elle laissait ses pensées planer au-dessus de la mer, jouer avec le vent, elle se laissait imaginer dans des bras protecteurs et chaleureux qui s'occuperaient d'elle. Son regard empreint de tristesse se posa sur le coffre posé sur une étagère. Cette petite boîte avait changé bien des choses dans sa vie. Elisabeth haïssait ce coffre et regrettait souvent l'époque où elle et les pirates n'avaient fait qu'un, où elle les avait emmener vers la victoire et la liberté. Cette vie bien monotone n'était pas pour elle et elle le savait. Il allait falloir que ça change et vite !!

Le capitaine Barbossa donna l'ordre de jeter l'ancre et préparer la chaloupe. La moitié des membres de l'équipage l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à terre. Ils arrivèrent sur une longue plage qui était surplombée de falaises. Un petit escalier raide montait jusqu'en haut et Barbossa s'y engagea sans attendre. Pintel, Ragetti et tous les autres le suivirent sans enthousiasme. Parvenus en haut ils trouvèrent une maison face à l'océan aux milieu des hautes herbes. Elisabeth les ayant entendu parler durant leur ascension les attendait sur le pas de la porte d'un air méfiant. Elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de Barbossa qui l'avait kidnapper lorsqu'elle était encore à Port-Royal.

-Alors donzelle pas trop dure la vie toute seule ? Sur que pour faire la cuisine tu doit être fatiguée ! lui dit-il avec un sourire ironique

-Qu'es que tu veut Barbossa ?

Celui s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille

-Tu dois bien te sentir seule ici. Tu vas venir avec moi sur le Black Pearl. C'est pour ça que je suis ici !

Elisabeth ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle s'était juré de ne pas quitter cet endroit tant que Will ne serait pas revenu mais la tentation de revivre une aventure sur l'étendue bleue la fit protester plutôt faiblement. Les membres d'équipage entourèrent donc Barbossa et Elizabeth qui descendaient vers la chaloupe pour rejoindre le bateau.

_Voilà la fin du premier chapitre de ma fanfic j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite. Et c'est pour bientôt !!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà !!! bon j'avais promis de faire vite, je pense que j'ai tenu ma promesse et j'espère que tous mes lecteurs vont aimer la suite !!_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

Réponse aux reviews :

**JessSwann** :tiens c'est une bonne idée le couple Barbossa/Elisabeth !! j'y avais pas pensé !! et puis non j'avais pas envie de la faire tomber enceinte !! c'est ça aussi le charme de la fanfic !!

**DucanHeart **:non désolée ce n'est pas Jack l'homme de soixante ans !!!

**Palimpsyde** :eh ben si on est toujours à l'époque de Jack quand il est jeune et non ce n'est pas lui qui est sur cette maudite plage !!!

**Faneva07** :bon ben c'est trop sympa de me lire et de m'encourager donc petit cadeau je fais ta pub :allez voir Heroes :la rencontre dans la rubrique TV shows. Franchement je vous la conseille à tous moi je n'ai pas regardé la série et pourtant on accroche vachement facilement !! En plus pour Palimpsyde, il fait encore moins de fautes que moi !!!

**Fan2haru** :eh ben merci aussi à toi de m'encourager et t'inquiète pas pour Jack il va venir bientôt mais pour tous ses fans c'est plus marrant de faire durer le suspens !!!

Chapitre 2 

Assise dans sa cabine préparée par l'équipage, Elisabeth, la tête dans sa paume, regardait l'océan calme reflétant sous le soleil en songeant aux aventures qu'elle avait vécu avec Will et Jack sur ce même bateau. Où était Will en ce moment ? Pensait-il à elle ? Comment réagirait-il en voyant qu'elle était partie de l'île, ne tenant ainsi pas sa promesse ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête quand le capitaine Barbossa entra dans la pièce. Il s'était montré bienveillant depuis qu'elle était montée à bord mais connaissant le pirate, elle savait bien que se n'était sans doute pas anodin.

«-Alors comment vas-tu, lui demanda-t-il pour la dixième fois de la journée

-… »

Barbossa regarda la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées. Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre.

« -Ca aurait pu être pire, éluda-t-elle

-On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse, donzelle ! »

Elle lui répondit par une moue.

« -Je peux arranger ça, lui dit-il »

Et sans lui donner le temps de réagir, Barbossa la saisit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elisabeth tenta de se dégager mais le pirate la tenait ferment. Quand il s'écarta enfin, il dut faire face à une Elisabeth rouge et furieuse qui le claqua sans plus attendre.

« -Maudit pirate !!!

-Je suis sûr que en ce moment tu ne pense plus du tout à Will !dit-il avec un sourire en regagnant la porte de la cabine. »

Barbossa sortit en sifflotant de la pièce laissant derrière lui Elisabeth qui était bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire et sachant maintenant pourquoi celui-ci était venu la chercher sur sa falaise.

Pendant ce temps, une nouvelle de très mauvaise augure pour les pirates approchait de Port-Royal. En effet, un navire aux voiles blanches avec le symbole de la Compagnie des Indes approchait de la baie. Sur son côté, on pouvait lire : « Interceptor II ». Arrivé à quai le bateau lança une corde que les hommes du port se dépêchèrent d'attacher. Une passerelle fut placée entre le ponton et le côté du navire. Un homme de grande taille installé sur un étalon blanc descendit et se dirigea vers la ville laissant courir derrière lui une vingtaine de soldats fraîchement débarqués d'Angleterre et vêtus d'uniformes rouges. Arrivé au poste de la Compagnie de Port-Royal, l'homme descendit de son cheval, tendit les rênes à un palefrenier qui arrivait vers lui en courant. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment aux allures militaires et y pénétra. Au fond de la salle, un homme assit derrière un comptoir, se leva dès qu'il le vu entrer dans la pièce.

« -Nous vous attendions Lord Brown. Votre domaine est prêt. Nos esclaves y ont travaillés cette nuit.

-Bien, bien. Et où se trouve mon bureau ?

-Je vais vous y conduire. »

Et le secrétaire le conduisit jusqu'à une pièce au fond d'un couloir. Il ouvrit la porte et Lord Brown découvrit son bureau. La pièce était tout en boiserie avec de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le port et sur la baie de Port-Royal. Au fond de la pièce se tenait le bureau en bois d'olivier et sculpté par une main de maître. Le Lord sembla être satisfait de la pièce car il s'en alla s'en rien dire. Il sortit du bâtiment, grimpa sur son étalon et suivit la route jusqu'à une magnifique villa qui, il n'y avait pas très longtemps encore était la demeure de l'ancien gouverneur de l'île, un certain Weatherby Swann. Le nouveau gouverneur entra donc dans sa nouvelle résidence d'un pas très conquérant et autoritaire, reflétant son caractère.

Le Black Pearl entra dans la baie de Tortuga et commença à se préparer pour accoster. Elisabeth toujours en rogne contre Barbossa avait un plan pour se débarrasser de lui. Arrivé à terre l'équipage n'avait qu'une chose en tête : faire la tournée des tavernes et se soûler le plus possible. Dans sa cabine, Elisabeth attendait le bon moment pour passer à l'action. Il valait mieux que personne ne la remarque. Quand elle entendit le dernier membre de l'équipage, elle ouvrit doucement le tiroir de la commode où Barbossa avait entassé des robes plus moches les unes que les autres, et en ressortit une petite besace en cuir. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit …et tomba nez à nez avec Pintel et Ragetti, chargés de sa surveillance.

«-Maudit pirate, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents à l'intention de Barbossa.

-Où tu voulait aller comme ça, poupée ?

-Je comptait sortir.

-Je crois pas que Barbossa soit content qu'on te laisse sortir, répondit Pintel

-Oui, oui même qu'il a dit qu'il faut que tu restes dans ta cabine, renchérit Ragetti

-Hum, il ne me sier guère d'accéder à votre requête ! »

Et sur ces mots Elisabeth s'empara des sabres des deux malheureux pirates et les planta dans leur chemise puis les enfonça dans le mur de derrière. Les deux pirates se retrouvèrent cloués au mur sans pouvoir bouger. Elisabeth qui avait prévu de ne pas se faire remarquer se dépêcha de monter dans la cabine du capitaine, se changea en garçon, prit les cartes étalées sur la table et fouilla encore un peu car il lui manquait quelque chose. Enfin elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans un petit coffre que par chance Barbossa avait oublié de fermer ce soir-là : elle s'en empara et le reconnu immédiatement. C'était bien le compas du capitaine Jack Sparrow qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle le fourra dans la sacoche et se dépêcha de quitter le bateau sans un regard aux deux malheureux Pintel et Ragetti qui étaient toujours fixés au mur.

Elle s'éclipsa sans un bruit et se dirigea vers une taverne pour se mêler discrètement à la foule. La bagarre venait juste de se terminer et la jeune femme rentra dans le plus capharnaüm qu'elle n'ai jamais vu. Elle s'installa à une table et s'empara de la chope de rhum de son voisin qui s'était écrouler au sol. Elisabeth allait commencer à boire quand un homme pas encore trop plein, ce qui vu l'heure était exceptionnel, s'installa en face d'elle et la regarda avec attention. Au bout d'un moment il ouvrit la bouche :

« -Alors Elisabeth, on rentre au pays ? »

Celle-ci en resta bouche bée :

« Jack ?? »

_Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous attendez la suite. Je sais pas encore si je fais durer le suspens ou si je met la suite la semaine prochaine. Avous de décider laissez-moi des reviews !!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà encore !!! Bon alors je suis hyper contente que ma fanfic vous plaise. J'ai vu que plusieurs me suivaient avec attention et ça me fait super plaisir !!! Voici donc la suite de ma fanfic !!!

Résumé : Elisabeth abandonnée par Will sur une falaise, où elle doit l'attendre pendant dix ans, est enlevée par Barbossa qui l'emmène sur le Black Pearl. Pendant le voyage vers Tortuga, le capitaine l'embrasse ce qui n'est pas au goût d'Elisabeth ! Arrivés a destination, les membres de l'équipage et leur capitaine descendent à terre, laissant Elisabeth sous la surveillance de Pintel et Ragetti. Celle-ci leur fausse compagnie en partant avec les cartes de Barbossa et le compas de Jack Sparrow. Sur l'île, elle est abordée par un mystérieux inconnu qui n'est autre que…(lisez ce chapitre pour le savoir !!!)

Pendant ce temps le nouveau gouverneur arrive à Port-Royal et un autre mystérieux inconnu est abandonné sur une plage avec un pistolet contenant une seule balle.

Bon voilà pour le résumé, il est pas là tellement pour vous rappeler quelque chose car je sais que la plupart d'entre vous vous sautez cette partie mais c'est juste pour faire un peu plus de mots !! Et ouais je suis comme ça !!

Réponse aux reviews :

**JessSwann** : c'est dans ce chapitre que tu vas commencer à comprendre qui est le bonhomme sur la plage et ce qu'il fait là !!

**DucanHeart **: eh oui tout le monde à Port-Royal !! enfin bon il va falloir que j'arrive à faire mon Lord Brown aussi méchant et même plus que Lord Beckett !! ça va être dur !!

**Yuki** : chouette une fan de plus !!! en tout cas je te remercie pour ton soutien et je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus long mais je ne garantie rien !!!

**Eldonyx** : merci ça fait plaisir de voir que y a des gens qui me soutiennent !!

**Loveitachi** : je suis pas super douée pour les sentiments mais bon je vais essayer !! je garantis rien !!

Chapitre 3

Elisabeth resta bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur Jack.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai entendu dire que le Black Pearl était reparti en mer !

-Exact, il est reparti.

-Mais…et toi ?

-Moi ? Le Black Pearl est encore reparti sans m'attendre. C'est la deuxième fois que cela m'arrive. Ca devient lassant à la fin. Bon vient on ne va pas rester ici à risquer de se faire embrocher alors que tu tombes de fatigue ! Viens. »

Jack prit Elisabeth par le bras et la fit sortir. L'air frais réveilla un peu Elisabeth. Le capitaine la tenait toujours fermement et il l'entraîna dans des petites ruelles sombres et puantes de la ville pirate. Arrivé devant une petite porte, légèrement en-dessous du sol, il lâcha enfin Elisabeth et sortit de sa poche un trousseau avec une dizaine de petites clés. Il choisit la plus grosse et la glissa dans la serrure. La pièce était sale et sombre. Il y avait juste une table en bois, deux chaises et deux matelas, posés à même le sol.

« Tu avais prévu d'avoir des invités à ce que je vois !! »

La remarque ironique d'Elisabeth n'eut aucun effet. Jack ramassa quelques morceaux de tissu qui traînaient par là puis les jeta sur un matelas qui devait être son lit.

« Le deuxième lit était celui de Gibbs.

- Etait ?

- Oui, il a disparu depuis quelques jours déjà. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas il va sans doute se pointer au moment où je pensais qu'il m'aurait vraiment laissé tombé ! bon en tout cas, on est content qu'il soit parti sinon tu aurais du dormir dans mon lit !! »

Elisabeth n'en revenait pas : les mecs tous les mêmes !! Ils ne pensent tous qu'à ça !

Et elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas que Jack lui avait désigné et elle s'était immédiatement endormie.

Déjà plusieurs jours étaient passés et la faim se faisait sentir de plus en plus fortement. L'homme s'assit sur le sable, les pieds dans l'eau. A première vue cette île avait l'air paradisiaque mais une fois dessus et sans nourriture, la perception des choses changeait beaucoup. Il baissa les yeux et regarda son ventre rebondi qu'il sentait gargouiller. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. L'homme jeta alors un coup d'œil sur le pistolet à côté de lui. Il allait attendre encore deux jours. Si dans deux jours à midi il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de sortir de là, alors il prendrait les mesures qui s'imposent. Cette idée le plongea dans une rage noire mais impuissante.

Quand Elisabeth se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle se mit sur le côté et regarda le matelas de Jack : il était vide. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et l'air salé du large emplissait déjà les poumons d'Elisabeth. Que c'était bon de se trouver là ! A ce moment Jack rentra dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé.

« - Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais venu dans les bagages de Barbossa !

- Ca te ferais quoi de toute façon ?

- Il se trouve que mon bâtiment se trouve en ce moment même au port et que tu ne me l'as pas dit !!!

- Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? hurla Elisabeth. Tu crois quoi ? Que ça m'a fait plaisir de me coltiner ce satané pirate pendant deux jours sur TON bateau après qu'il m'est quasiment enlevée !!! Tu crois qu'il y a que toi qui a des petits malheurs !! Mais moi il se trouve que je suis mariée à un homme que je ne peux voir qu'une seule fois tous les dix ans !! Toi tu es libre !! De quoi de plains-tu ??

- Hola ! Calme toi ! Et arrête de crier si fort. On t'entend très bien de dehors et Barbossa te cherche partout en ce moment même. Donc ce qu'on va faire c'est que tu vas te changer puisque l'équipage sait quels vêtements tu as « emprunté » et on va descendre rapidement au port.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Tu verras »

Jack sortit pendant qu'Elisabeth se changeait puis tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers le port de Tortuga.

Une effervescence peu habituelle régnait sur le port. L'équipage de Barbossa cherchait une jeune femme déguisée en homme. Mais elle était introuvable. Les hommes de Barbossa avaient fouillé toutes les tavernes ; sans succès. Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux intrus à l'équipage qui montaient doucement sur la passerelle.

Jack et Elisabeth se faufilèrent sur le pont du Black Pearl. Rapidement, ils assommèrent les trois membres d'équipage présents pour surveiller le bateau. Ensuite Elisabeth coupa les cordes qui reliaient le navire au ponton pendant que Jack prenait la barre. Puis elle alla ligoter les trois pauvres bonshommes qui gisaient sur le sol et c'est là qu'elle remarqua Pintel et Ragetti qui étaient toujours accrochés avec leurs sabres au mur où Elisabeth les avaient fixés. Le navire commença à s'éloigner doucement du quai et se fut seulement lorsque le navire arriva au milieu de la baie que Barbossa remarqua que le bateau n'était plus à sa place.

Elisabeth fouilla dans sa sacoche ( qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener avec elle ) et en sortit le compas. Puis elle s'avança vers Jack. Celui-ci tendit la main pour prendre le petit objet mais la jeune femme referma vivement sa main.

« - Je préfère le garder avec moi. Vous prenez la barre et moi le compas. Une garantie ou un gage d'assurance. Prenez-le comme vous le voulez. Mais je préfère. »

Jack fit une moue et reprit la barre sans trop discuter. Il regarda Elisabeth se pencher au bord du navire et regarder derrière eux le branle-bas de combat qui secouait le port. Ses cheveux blonds jouaient avec le vent et Jack put lire dans ses

yeux comme un deuxième souffle, une nouvelle joie de se trouver à nouveau au large. Il se surprit à admirer ses traits fins et ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui pétillaient de bonheur. Mais dès que celle-ci se retourna vers Jack, il regarda ailleurs et se concentra à nouveau sur la navigation. Elisabeth descendit dans la cale pour chercher du rhum. Lorsqu'elle remonta, elle posa devant Jack un morceau de tissu bleu marine.

« - J'ai trouvé ça en bas, près de la réserve de rhum. Ca ne serait pas un bout de la veste de Gibbs ?

- Je crois que si, dit Jack après un moment de silence. L'idée qu'il est pu arriver quelque chose à son compagnon ne lui plaisait guerre, bien qu'il ne montrait jamais son affection. Il n'est jamais monté sur le Black Pearl. Il était tout le temps avec moi.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparu !!!

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il est parti sans me le dire !!

- Non je n'ai pas dit ça !! Je trouve juste ça louche que Gibbs disparaisse comme ça du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace et qu'on retrouve un morceau de sa veste dans la cale, près des fers !!

- Ca ne veut sûrement rien dire.

- J'espère que tu as raison, dit Elisabeth. S'il arrivait quoi que se soit à Gibbs je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !!

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu n'étais pas là !! Tu étais toujours sur la falaise en attendant Will !! »

Dès qu'il eut prononcé le nom de Will, les yeux d'Elisabeth s'embuèrent et bientôt des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et venaient s'écraser sur le sol. Jack ne savait plus comment réagir, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à un tel changement d'humeur. Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour parler aux femmes. La preuve, souvent il s'était pris de nombreuses claques. Heureusement pour lui, Elisabeth se remit très vite de cette petite perte de self-control et sourit à Jack, à travers ses larmes. Il s'en sentit tout retourné et ne sut comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il connaissait bien Elisabeth ; elle avait souvent été avec lui pendant quelques mois et elle avait été un peu comme Gibbs, une confidente et une précieuse amie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer encore et il se sentit gêné.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je sûr qu'en ce moment même, il est en train de penser à toi. Bon en attendant, va t'occuper des bonshommes en bas. Ils se réveillent et j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient de l'équipage !! Ca nous fera des bras parce que c'est pas pour être méchant avec toi mais tu es toute seule dans l'équipage et tu es une femme.

- Et alors ça change quoi que je soit une fille ou pas ? questionna vivement Elisabeth. »

En entendant les paroles du capitaine, elle avait séché ses larmes et ses yeux s'étaient mis à lancer des éclairs. Elle détestait qu'on la prenne pour une incapable parce qu'elle était une fille. En allant détacher les membres de l'équipage, elle se demanda si effectivement Will pensait à elle en se moment.

Le Hollandais Volant revint vers le monde des vivants pour prendre à son bord les morts en mer et les amener vers le monde des morts où ils pourraient reposer en paix. Pendant que les hommes chargeaient les âmes dans le bateau, Will appuya sa tête sur le mât et pensa très fort à Elisabeth. Il l'avait laissé toute seule sur une falaise où il fallait qu'elle l'attende pendant 10 ans. C'était trop dur d'être loin d'elle et il voulait partir. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

« - Arrêtez le chargement et laissez-moi ces âmes ici !! On lève le camp !! »

Les hommes le regardaient avec des yeux ahuris et voyant sa tête, ils décidèrent de lui obéir.

« - Will mais qu'est-ce qu'il ta prend ?? Tu veux faire quoi au juste ?? Tu veux aussi voir des tentacules pousser sur ton menton ?? demanda Bill le Bottier d'un air effaré.

- Non je veux juste voir Elisabeth, lui dire que je l'aime.

- Tu es complètement fou !!

- Oui, complètement fou d'elle !! Et ne cherche pas à discuter ma décision est prise. Nous allons voir Elisabeth.

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez trouvé que j'ai un peu progressé dans l'histoire et les sentiments !!


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon j'ai mis un peu de temps à faire la suite, mais un petit manque d'inspiration ça ne pardonne pas !! Bon en tout cas j'espère que la suite va vous plaire et laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !!!! C'est bon c'est dans ce chapitre que vous allez découvrir qui est l'homme sur la plage pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore deviné !!!_

_Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre trois ça m'a fait super plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer !!!!_

Le Black Pearl glissa lentement sur les eaux calmes près du continent africain. Jack, une main sur la barre (tiens donc !!) regardait la savane se profiler à l'horizon. Sur le navire, le silence en devenait assourdissant. Les membres de l'équipage retenaient leur souffle, seule Elisabeth savait où Jack voulait les emmener. En s'échappant des griffes de Barbossa, elle lui avait volé les cartes empruntées à Sao Feng. Elles donnaient le chemin jusqu'à la Fontaine de Jouvence…

L'homme sur la plage entendit son estomac gargouiller plus fortement. Une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage et il se crispa, les mains sur son ventre. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé et le jour où il devait utilisé le moyen ultime était arrivé. Il regarda son pistolet à côté de lui, la lumière du soleil se reflétant dans les parties métalliques. Il tendit sa main, s'arrêta au dessus de l'objet et finalement remit sa main dans le sable chaud de la plage. Il ne pourrait pas, il n'arriverait pas. Mais un nouveau gargouillement le plaça face à la réalité. Il se saisit de la crosse et pointa le canon vers sa tête, la main sur la détente…

Will, le coude appuyé contre la mât du Hollandais Volant, regardant la petite île qui se dressait devant eux alors qu'ils émergeaient des profondeurs de l'océan. Il y avait une longue plage de sable blanc et fin comme en trouve souvent dans les Caraïbes. Mais une autre pensée vînt chasser celle de la petite île : Elisabeth… Elle était là, tout près !! Derrière cette île se trouvait la terre, la falaise et se chère Elisabeth. Il ne restait qu'à contourner ce misérable îlot.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière se refléta dans ses yeux. Sur la plage quelqu'un tenait un objet métallique, reflétant. Il donna l'ordre à ses hommes de se rapprocher. Il aperçut sur la plage un homme en bleu avec une gourde en cuir noir qui leur faisait de grands signes. Il ne put retenir sa surprise :

« GIBBS !!!! »

Lord Brown descendit dans la cour du bâtiment de la Compagnie des Indes. Il avait ordonné à ses troupes de se tenir prête, il passait une dernière inspection avant de donner ses ordres et de prendre bien en main ses nouvelles fonctions et ses nouvelles responsabilités. Son prédécesseur n'avait pas été à la hauteur de se tâche mais lui, le serait. Ses hommes l'attendaient, en rang comme il l'avait demandé.

« Messieurs, aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle ère contre les pirates. Ceux-ci sont condamnés à disparaître s'ils ne se soumettent pas. J'exige de votre part le plus grand courage et le plus grand patriotisme qu'aucun homme n'a jamais eu. Je veux que tous ces pirates soient exterminés de cette terre pour les siècles à venir. Je me permets de rappeler toutes les règles mises en vigueur : tout contact avec un pirate sera sanctionné de la peine de mort, toute tentative pour aider un pirate sera sanctionnée de la peine de mort, toute désertion sera sanctionnée de la peine de mort, toute trahison sera sanctionnée de la peine de mort. Sachez désormais que la chasse aux pirates commence et que je demande que vous n'ayez pas une once de pitié pour ces traîtres à leur sang et au roi !! »

Le discours de Lord Brown s'acheva sous les « hourras » et les « vive le roi ». Les soldats avaient le moral complètement remonté et levaient leurs mousquets vers le ciel en acclamant le roi et Lord Brown. Ses talents pour le discours avaient porter leurs fruits. Les soldats étaient complètement embobiné. Il les regarda d'un air victorieux cette fois Jack Sparrow allait lui payer tous les malheurs qui lui avait fait !!

Will regarda Gibbs se jeter sur la nourriture alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la cabine du capitaine. Le pauvre homme avait les joues creusées, la peau rouge écarlate en train de peler avec les coups de soleil et il avait tellement faim que Will entendait son estomac gargouiller. Une fois rassasié, il releva le tête et regarda le capitaine.

-Je sais ce que tu penses.

Il soupira et contempla ses mains qui lui semblaient soudain très intéressantes.

-Cela un mois que l'équipage de Jack s'était mutiné. On a vu le Black Pearl s'enfuir avec à son bord tout l'équipage et Barbossa pour capitaine. Jack n'est pas rester attendre. Il a « emprunté » un navire et s'est sauvé à la suite du Pearl. Moi je suis resté sur Tortuga à faire la tournée des tavernes. Un soir, il y a une semaine, après mettre bien rempli, je suis allé sur le port : le Black Pearl y était amarré. Alors je suis monté en chantant à tue-tête que le capitaine Jack allait arrivé et qu'ils allaient tous passer un sale quart d'heure. Evidemment, ça n'a pas du tout plu à Barbossa. Il a ordonné de me mettre aux fers et ils m'ont jeté à la mer en pleine nuit d'orage, puis ils m'ont balancé le pistolet et ils sont partis. Ça fait trois jours que j'étais sur cette île à attendre et je dois avouer que j'étais à deux doigts de me la mettre dans la tête !!

- Et tu ne sais pas où ils sont allés après ?

-Non, mais je crois qu'ils ont contournés l'île et qu'ils sont allés vers la terre. Les jours de beaux temps, on peut l'apercevoir depuis l'autre côté de l'île.

Will eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta. Derrière cette île la seule terre que l'on pouvait voir était la falaise sur laquelle était Elisabeth. Gibbs remarqua que la couleur de son ami avait changé de ton, passant du vert au blanc. Puis il se précipita vers le pont et ordonna d'accélérer le mouvement. Bientôt, le canot du Hollandais Volant venait s'échouer sur le sable de la plage et Will commença à grimper les marches de la falaise en courant.

Le Black Pearl remonta en silence le fleuve sous le regard joyeux de son capitaine :

-Nous y voici les amis !! La Fontaine de Jouvence se trouve tout au bout de ce fleuve, plus loin encore dans les terres.

Le petit sourire en coin du capitaine en disait long sur sa satisfaction. Elisabeth se rapprocha de lui mais ne dit rien. Elle avait appris qu'avec Jack, il valait mieux attendre pour voir si ce qu'il avait derrière la tête pouvait se révéler bénéfique. Elle se contenta donc de regarder de loin le sommet du Kilimandjaro, enneigé sur le sommet. Après quelques heures de navigation dans ces eaux douteuses, le capitaine Jack donna l'ordre d'amarré le navire et de mettre les chaloupes (petit clin d'œil à fan2haru !!) à l'eau. Ils remontèrent encore des petites rivières pendant le reste de la journée jusqu'au moment où la terre les obligea à descendre.

-Eh bien camarades nous sommes « presque » au bout de nos peines. Plus que quelques buissons à couper et nous y serons si vous le faîtes sérieusement, conclut-il avec son haussement de sourcils caractéristique. En avant, bande de chiens galeux !!

Armés de leurs sabres, les membres de l'équipage formèrent une colonne et s'avancèrent tant bien que mal dans la jungle en arrachant et en coupant toute verdure qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, les hommes ne sentaient plus leurs bras, leurs sens étaient complètement endormis et ils avaient le moral au 36ème dessous. La nuit tombait à une vitesse effrayante et ils n'étaient pas rassuré de se trouvé dans un milieu inconnu au beau milieu de la pénombre. Soudain, Jack entendit derrière un bruit étrange, comme un râle. Un homme, destiné à protéger les arrières était devenu blanc, il tomba à terre et bientôt les spasmes le gagnèrent, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Les secousses se firent de plus en plus violentes jusqu'au moment où de la bave apparu aux coin de la bouche. Rapidement, le capitaine sortit son sabre et trancha la tête d'un serpent de couleur vert brillant et le regarda tomber dans la boue. Puis il pointa son pistolet sur la tête de l'homme à terre qui se tordait de douleur et tira. L'homme fit un dernier soubresaut et retomba inerte sur le sol. Jack se détourna de lui et continua son chemin parmi les broussailles. Tous ses hommes le regardèrent et même Elisabeth ne savait quoi penser.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ?? Cet homme allait mourir de toute façon. Vous préfériez qu'il souffre ??

Il se retourna et continua sa route sous l'œil médusé de l'équipage… qui le suivit néanmoins mais avec beaucoup mois d'enthousiasme que dans le début d'après-midi. Ils gardait tous en mémoire le visage du mort blanc, baveux, les yeux révulsés. Tous avaient la nausée et ils préféraient rester en groupe. Mais cependant, des regards noirs et meurtriers fixèrent intensément le dos de Jack Sparrow.

Les navires de la Compagnie des Indes (trois pour être précise) se dirigeait vers la pleine mer après avoir contourné une certaine falaise. Plus loin ils doublèrent une île avec une longue plage de sable blanc et se lancèrent finalement au plein milieu de l'océan à la poursuite d'un célèbre navire et de son non moins célèbre capitaine. Après le discours de Lord Brown, les hommes s'étaient retrouvés complètement remontés, sûrs d'eux-mêmes et près à se lancer à la poursuite du plus grand escroqueur de tout les temps, j'ai nommé le capitaine Jack Sparrow !! Lord Brown avait des amis partout et bientôt des informations sur la destination du capitaine lui revinrent aux oreilles. L'Afrique… Il savait pourquoi Sparrow voulait s'y rendre. Il y avait été lui aussi, dans une vie bien antérieure, une autre vie. Il laissa alors ses souvenirs remonter, revenir à la surface. La Fontaine de Jouvence. Une idylle pour n'importe quel homme. Lui aussi y avait goûter à ce plaisir, lui aussi avait succombé à cette envie, lui aussi avait plongé ses mains dans cette eau plus claire et plus limpide que du cristal… Lui aussi s'était fait berné comme tous les autres avant lui et comme Jack Sparrow dans pas longtemps. Il avait penser à le laisser avec ce malheur mais ce n'était pas assez. Il faut qu'il souffre, il lui faut une punition exemplaire pour tous ses crimes, pour tout ce mal. Anna… Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux mais il les chassa bien vite. Son poing s'abattit sur la table. Ce maudit Jack Sparrow ne s'échapperait pas si facilement. Il y mettrait un point d'honneur.

La falaise était haute et les marches raides. Will arriva en haut complètement essoufflé après avoir couru tout au long de la montée et il dut s'arrêter quelque secondes. Mais en levant la tête il aperçut la maison où Elisabeth l'attendait. Il s'élança sans attendre. Il poussa la porte et atterrit dans un bordel inimaginable. Les tables et chaises se trouvaient renversées parterre, les placards étaient éventrés, les vitres cassées. Il y avait ici des traces d'une lutte toute récente mais il semblait que personne n'est habité ici depuis au moins une semaine. Une couche de poussière épaisse remplissait l'espace et le faisait suffoquer.

-E…Elisabeth ?? Tu es là ??

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Inquiet, il pénétra un peu plus dans la maison et son regard fut attiré par un objet au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Un coffre était ouvert, le coffre qui contenait son cœur était la, à ses pieds. Un coup d'œil confirma ses craintes. Le coffre était vide…

_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! laissez des reviews pour voir si ce petit manque d'inspiration m'aura été bénéfique ou non ?? Merci _


	5. Note importante de l'auteur

Salut

_Salut !! Merci à mes lecteurs de me retrouver encore pour une de mes (innombrables) folies !! Ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard mais période des exams oblige. Je m'excuse donc de vous avoir fait attendre !! Bonne lecture (et laissez moi des reviews)_

_PS : j'ai essayé de faire un effort pour la longueur._

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow continua d'avancer dans cette jungle épaisse alors que le soleil continuait de décliner dans le ciel. La mort d'un de leurs camarades restait dans l'esprit de tous les hommes d'équipage qui, aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, menaçaient de mettre leur idée de complot contre leur capitaine à exécution.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui les amis !! Nous allons nous poser ici pour cette nuit ! »

Alors que Jack s'éloignait un peu du groupe pour s'installer confortablement en compagnie d'Elisabeth, les hommes échangeaient entre eux des regards significatifs, lourds de menaces et pleins de haine. Les lames s'aiguisaient, les revolvers se faisaient briller, tous les marins étaient prêts pour une insurrection si elle avait lieu cette nuit.

Non loin des côtes s'approchait un navire, celui de Lord Brown. Cette baie, il la connaissait aussi bien que la lame de son épée. Combien de fois était-il venu ici ? Lui-même ne s'en rappelait plus. Mais tout cela était loin désormais. Il lui fallait juste empêcher Jack Sparrow de toucher ne fusse que d'un ongle l'eau de la Fontaine. Dans sa cabine il donna l'ordre de faire préparer les hommes pour le débarquement. Il devait opérer de nuit. La jungle recelait de dangers que même l'imprévisible capitaine Jack ne pouvait connaître et que, malheureusement pour lui, Lord Brown avait décider de tourner à son avantage. L'ordonnance venu prendre ses ordres baissait les yeux. Lord Brown savait l'effet qu'il produisait sur ses hommes. Une impression d'invulnérabilité. Une impression d'immortalité. Cette impression était fondée mais cela personne ne le savait.

Will et Gibbs menaient leur équipage à la suite des quatre navires en ignorant la direction dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Ils se rendaient peu à peu compte que leurs prédécesseurs les emmenaient vers le sud-est, vers les côtes africaines. A bord l'ambiance était assez détendue comparée à celle de l'équipage de Jack. Sur le Hollandais Volant, les hommes aimaient le capitaine se rappelant chaque jour que grâce à lui, ils avaient retrouvé le bonheur et une vie plutôt agréable. Cependant, cette existence paisible ne tenait qu'à un fil. Ou plutôt à une promesse. Celle de leur capitaine qui avait juré de guider les morts de ce monde à celui qui serait le leur pour l'éternité. Cette promesse que Will avait brisée quelques semaines auparavant, dans l'unique but de revoir Elisabeth et qui les entraînaient désormais au fin fond le l'Afrique. Will se faisait chaque jour un peu plus de souci pour sa femme, se demandant à chaque minute de la journée où celle-ci pouvait bien se trouver. Mais il savait que s'il lui fallait faire le tour de la Terre pour la retrouver, il le ferait sans hésiter. Plus il pensait à elle et plus son cœur se serrait. L'idée de la perdre lui était insupportable. Mais il sentait qu'en agissant comme il le faisait, il risquait aussi de perdre l'équipage et son soutien qui lui étaient indispensables. Ce choix le déchirait en deux et il se disait qu'à tout moment il pourrait faire demi-tour pour son équipage alors qu'il venait de penser, dans la seconde précédente, qu'il irait coûte que coûte retrouver Elisabeth, où qu'elle soit sur la planète. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le navire qui apparaissait à l'horizon, derrière lui.

Barbossa rangea sa longue-vue et sourit. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la course. En effet il venait d'apercevoir à quelques miles devant lui le Hollandais Volant qui semblait, par une pure coïncidence, aller dans le même direction que lui. Will… Evident qu'il cherchait Elisabeth. Sachant que celle-ci se trouvait avec Jack et qu'elle lui avait volé la carte de la Fontaine de Jouvence, il devinait aisément leur direction. Il devinait aussi que Will et son équipage devaient suivre à la trace Jack. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à suivre Will d'assez loin pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'on le suivait et il parviendrait à destination. Barbossa sourit encore plus largement et il pensa à Elisabeth. Le baiser qu'il lui avait volé lorsqu'il était venue la chercher sur la falaise, bien qu'il refusa de l'admettre, hantait ses esprits. Oui, s'il était venu la chercher ce n'était pas pour rien…

Derrière ce long cortège (si on récapitule : Jack et Elisabeth, Lord Brown et ses trois navires, Will et Gibbs, Barbossa) ce trouvait un autre navire qui suivait le tout. Les nombreuses visites de cette falaise avaient attiré l'attention du capitaine qui avait décidé de faire partie du voyage. Qui dit beaucoup d'agitation à un endroit, dit également quelque chose de très, très, très intéressant. Le jeune pirate avait donc donné l'ordre de suivre cette longue file en emportant avec lui un précieux paquet, quelque chose d'invraisemblable, qui semble vivre et bat à un rythme régulier.

Jack sentit quelque chose le frôler. Lui avait plutôt le pied marin et il n'aimait pas trop la nuit sur la terre, notamment dans cette jungle noire où les animaux n'hésitaient pas à s'approcher trop près de lui. Il se tourna sur le côté et même dans la nuit, il distingua les contours du corps d'Elisabeth. La lune entre les branches des arbres éclairait un peu la scène. Il était si près d'elle qu'il voyait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Il sentait son souffle régulier lui chatouiller agréablement le visage. Il sentait même sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait doucement. Un nuage passa devant la lune cassant la magie de l'instant. D'un coup tout plongea dans le noir. Non, il ne fallait pas ! Son unique amour était la mer. Il le disait lui-même assez souvent. De surcroît, elle était mariée, à sans doute le plus puissant capitaine des mers du globe. Et puis, il était un solitaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer avec une femme. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de se trouver en compagnie d'une jolie fille sauf peut être avec… Non c'était juste une envie passagère, cette histoire était loin. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux. Impossible. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se leva et commença à marcher pour se dégourdir les jambes et penser à autre chose. Mais cette impression désagréable qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'un animal le frôlait, revînt avec plus force. Jack avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se sentait encerclé, prisonnier. Soudain, il lui sembla que toute le jungle se réveilla autour de lui. Une forte odeur lui prit à la gorge et lui piqua les yeux. Un feu de forêt.

« Debout tout le monde !! Allez levez-vous espèce de bande de chiens galeux !! »

Quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes ses hommes les pressèrent de se lever bien que la plupart soit déjà réveillés à cause de la fumée. Les hommes commencèrent à courir vers la plage sur laquelle était ancré le Black Pearl. Désormais le temps leur était compté. Nombreux furent ceux qui glissèrent dans la boue ou sur les feuilles humides qui jonchaient le sol. Mais très vite ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Le feu leur barrait la route. Peu à peu, en essayant de le contourner, l'équipage se rendit compte qu'il était encerclé par le feu. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour s'échapper. Ils étaient condamnés à mourir ici dans cette forêt, intoxiqués par la fumée puis leurs corps brûlés par le feu qui ne cessait de gagner du terrain et qui se resserrait sur eux. Tous se tournèrent vers Jack. Il avait forcément une idée, il en avait toujours une. Les yeux dans le vide, leur capitaine avait le regard fixé sur le sol. Un petit sourire conquis apparut bientôt sur ses lèvres

« Nous allons nous rouler par terre ! »

Les hommes le regardèrent comme s'il venait de se cogner la tête contre une pierre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma santé mentale ! leur dit-il. Roulez-vous par terre. Le sol est couvert de boue. Si on s'en met sur nous ça formera comme une protection. »

L'équipage restait malgré tout très méfiant, mais petit à petit les hommes consentir à se baisser et à mettre sur leurs mains, leur visage et leur corps une épaisse couche de boue.

« Toi aussi ma jolie, tu n'échappes pas à la règle, murmura Jack dans l'oreille d'Elisabeth. »

Elle se risqua à jeter un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Jack, lui aussi, avait commencé son tartinage. Il était couvert de boue sur les jambes et les mains ainsi que sur une bonne moitié de son visage. La jeune femme se retînt de rire tellement la tête de Jack était comique. Néanmoins elle se baissa également et plongea sa main dans une flaque du visqueux liquide marron. Lorsque tout l'équipage fut bien enrobé, Jack regarda le rideau de flammes qui les retenait. A un endroit, il lui sembla que l'on distinguait par moment l'autre côté. Il se dirigea vers cet endroit, examina plus attentivement. Puis finalement, assez tranquillement, il traversa la barrière orange. L'équipage en resta bouche bée. Il attendirent bien cinq minutes, incrédules, devant le feu, attendant un signe du capitaine. Qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas :

« Allez bande de mollusques insignifiants ! Traversez-moi ça et en vitesse !! »

Les hommes comme pour le coup de la boue, se regardèrent un petit moment avant que l'un d'eux fasse un pas de avant, respire un bon coup…et saute dans les flammes. Bientôt sa voix retentit de l'autre côté de la barrière. L'équipage finit par se ranger en file indienne et à passer chacun à tour de rôle de l'autre côté. Quand tous eurent traverser, ils se rassemblèrent autour de Jack qui les emmena un peu plus loin vers un mince court d'eau qu'il avait repérer pendant que les hommes traversaient. Là tous se nettoyèrent enlevant la boue et la suie qui était venue s'ajouter à leur couche de crasse. Puis ils s'éloignèrent du feu en suivant les bêtes de la jungle qui fuyaient loin du danger. Les marins avaient chassé de leur esprit la mutinerie prochaine : c'était grâce au capitaine s'ils étaient toujours vivants.

Lord Brown regarda avec satisfaction le feu prendre dans la jungle. Il avait donné l'ordre à ses hommes de repérer l'équipage du Black Pearl et de l'encercler de flammes. Il savait que c'était souvent le meilleur moyen pour supprimer ses ennemis. En trouvant le corps du marin mordu par le serpent avec une balle dans la tête, Brown avait compris que l'ambiance devait être pesante au sein du groupe. Divisez pour mieux régner. Le feu était une bonne méthode. Les hommes souvent se rendaient compte dans ces moments de l'incapacité de leur chef et, chacun souhaitant sauver sa peau, se dispersaient et finalement perdaient. Le capitaine et son équipage n'échapperaient pas à cette règle.

Il retourna vers son navire et rentra dans sa cabine. Au fond de la pièce sur un petit meuble se trouvait un coffre qu'il n'avait plus ouvert depuis des années. La douleur était trop grande. Avec précaution il souleva le couvercle, laissant apparaître un collier, une alliance et une photo jaunie par le temps. En regardant par la fenêtre, il s'aperçut que le ciel s'était couvert et que des gouttes commençaient à tomber. Lord Brown prit délicatement la chaîne en or, serrant le pendentif entre ses doigts. C'était une petite médaille toute neuve qui n'avait encore jamais été portée. Dessus en relief, le dessin d'un petit ange qui souriait. Puis il prit l'alliance, en or elle aussi. A l'intérieur, on pouvait lire deux noms entrelacés : Winston et Ana. Lord Brown ferma les yeux, porta l'alliance à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Dehors la pluie continuait de tomber, de plus en plus fort. Au fond de la boîte, il ne restait plus que la photo. On pouvait y apercevoir devant une somptueuse villa, un couple, l'air heureux. L'homme se trouvait derrière sa femme, il l'a tenait par les épaules. La jeune femme souriante arborait un joli petit ventre rond, annonciateur d'une bonne nouvelle.

Le visage du commodore laissa passer une expression nouvelle. Ses traits se détendirent et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Mais prenant conscience de son aspect, celui-ci remit son masque de froideur et d'indifférence qui lui était si particulier. Son ordonnance vînt lui annoncer que le feu venait de s'éteindre en raison du déluge. Brown remit dans son coffre la photo, l'alliance et la médaille.

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Ils doivent être tous morts pour l'heure qu'il est. … Une mort atroce, digne de leurs actes. A certains moments de leurs vies, les hommes doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont commis. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Jack Sparrow. Amène-moi à l'endroit du feu. »

L'ordonnance ne dit rien. Jamais le commodore ne s'était dévoilé ainsi. Il se contenta de faire demi-tour, suivi par Lord Brown. Quelques soldats et officiers firent le déplacement avec eux. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans une clairière, toute noire. Le sol était couvert de suie, des troncs d'arbre calcinés fumaient encore. Le paysage était désolant. Mais il apparut assez rapidement que des corps humains ne se trouvaient pas là. Lord Brown rentra alors dans une colère noire, s'en prit à ses officiers. En les traitant d'incapables, il donna l'ordre d'en fusiller deux d'entre eux. Puis il rentra vers le navire, en maudissant de toute son âme, de tout son cœur et de toutes ses forces le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Will avait encore dans la tête ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il aperçut enfin les côtes africaines. Son cœur s'accélérât quand il reconnut le Black Pearl, accosté un peu plus loin. Jack n'était donc pas loin ! Il se sentit quelque peu soulagé car Jack avait toujours réussi à se tirer d'affaires même dans les situations les plus désespérées. De plus, étant de bons amis, enfin autant qu'un pirate pouvait l'être avec un autre, il l'aiderait sûrement en contre partie de la chose que Jack était venu chercher aussi loin. Il donna l'ordre de se préparer à accoster eux-aussi. Mais pendant qu'ils contournaient une pointe pour aller jeter l'ancre un peu plus loin, un triste spectacle s'offrit à eux. Là où s'était élevée, il y avait quelques heures une forêt luxuriante, il ne restait plus qu'une lande déserte et noircie dont des filets de fumées s'échappaient de quelques troncs d'arbres calcinés encore debout. Et pour compléter ce tableau, un navire de la Compagnie des Indes était échoué sur la plage. Ici contrairement au Black Pearl, des soldats s'activaient, on sentait que le bateau était plein de vie. Ce qui eu pour effet d'inquiéter un peu plus Will. Où était Jack et Elisabeth ? On sentait une certaine effervescence autour du trois-mâts. Peut-être étaient-ils prisonniers ? Continuant son chemin en longeant la plage, Will cherchait un quelconque indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur la trace d'Elisabeth. Néanmoins, il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne piste. Sa femme était certainement en compagnie de Jack (Will ressentit alors une pointe de jalousie qui lui pinçait le cœur) et il était désormais notoire que celui-ci soit toujours poursuivi par la Compagnie. Il accosta hors de vue de l'équipage britannique et mit pied à terre.

Barbossa ressortit sa longue vue et contemplât l'étrange spectacle. Plusieurs navires étaient échoués sur la plage, chacun étant séparé par un pointe qui le cachait aux yeux des autres. L'affaire devait être bonne si autant de bateaux s'étaient lancés dans la course. Il observa le scène avec plus d'attention et nota plusieurs détails. Premièrement le Black Pearl avait l'air d'être abandonné par son équipage, ce qui le laissait à la merci de Barbossa. Cependant, il décida d'aller, lui aussi sur la terre ferme afin de jeter un coup d'œil car ce qui est rare et précieux attise les convoitises, ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas. Deuxièmement, le navire de la Compagnie des Indes était lui habité par son équipage, qui, sans doute plus discipliné que les pirates, continuait de le garder. Enfin, le dernier détail est que l'équipage du Hollandais Volant le quittait en ce moment même. L'ordre fut donner de se ranger aux côtés du Black Pearl et de jeter l'ancre.

Le bateau du jeune pirate venait d'entrer dans la baie. Constatant ce que Barbossa venait de constater, il eut pour lui-même un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait toujours su où se trouvaient les bonnes pistes et là son instinct lui soufflait qu'il avait touché le gros lot…

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ça fait toujours plaisir !! _


	6. Chapter 5

Salut

_Salut !! Merci à mes lecteurs de me retrouver encore pour une de mes (innombrables) folies !! Ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard mais période des exams oblige. Je m'excuse donc de vous avoir fait attendre !! Bonne lecture (et laissez moi des reviews)_

_PS : j'ai essayé de faire un effort pour la longueur._

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow continua d'avancer dans cette jungle épaisse alors que le soleil continuait de décliner dans le ciel. La mort d'un de leurs camarades restait dans l'esprit de tous les hommes d'équipage qui, aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, menaçaient de mettre leur idée de complot contre leur capitaine à exécution.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui les amis !! Nous allons nous poser ici pour cette nuit ! »

Alors que Jack s'éloignait un peu du groupe pour s'installer confortablement en compagnie d'Elisabeth, les hommes échangeaient entre eux des regards significatifs, lourds de menaces et pleins de haine. Les lames s'aiguisaient, les revolvers se faisaient briller, tous les marins étaient prêts pour une insurrection si elle avait lieu cette nuit.

Non loin des côtes s'approchait un navire, celui de Lord Brown. Cette baie, il la connaissait aussi bien que la lame de son épée. Combien de fois était-il venu ici ? Lui-même ne s'en rappelait plus. Mais tout cela était loin désormais. Il lui fallait juste empêcher Jack Sparrow de toucher ne fusse que d'un ongle l'eau de la Fontaine. Dans sa cabine il donna l'ordre de faire préparer les hommes pour le débarquement. Il devait opérer de nuit. La jungle recelait de dangers que même l'imprévisible capitaine Jack ne pouvait connaître et que, malheureusement pour lui, Lord Brown avait décider de tourner à son avantage. L'ordonnance venu prendre ses ordres baissait les yeux. Lord Brown savait l'effet qu'il produisait sur ses hommes. Une impression d'invulnérabilité. Une impression d'immortalité. Cette impression était fondée mais cela personne ne le savait.

Will et Gibbs menaient leur équipage à la suite des quatre navires en ignorant la direction dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Ils se rendaient peu à peu compte que leurs prédécesseurs les emmenaient vers le sud-est, vers les côtes africaines. A bord l'ambiance était assez détendue comparée à celle de l'équipage de Jack. Sur le Hollandais Volant, les hommes aimaient le capitaine se rappelant chaque jour que grâce à lui, ils avaient retrouvé le bonheur et une vie plutôt agréable. Cependant, cette existence paisible ne tenait qu'à un fil. Ou plutôt à une promesse. Celle de leur capitaine qui avait juré de guider les morts de ce monde à celui qui serait le leur pour l'éternité. Cette promesse que Will avait brisée quelques semaines auparavant, dans l'unique but de revoir Elisabeth et qui les entraînaient désormais au fin fond le l'Afrique. Will se faisait chaque jour un peu plus de souci pour sa femme, se demandant à chaque minute de la journée où celle-ci pouvait bien se trouver. Mais il savait que s'il lui fallait faire le tour de la Terre pour la retrouver, il le ferait sans hésiter. Plus il pensait à elle et plus son cœur se serrait. L'idée de la perdre lui était insupportable. Mais il sentait qu'en agissant comme il le faisait, il risquait aussi de perdre l'équipage et son soutien qui lui étaient indispensables. Ce choix le déchirait en deux et il se disait qu'à tout moment il pourrait faire demi-tour pour son équipage alors qu'il venait de penser, dans la seconde précédente, qu'il irait coûte que coûte retrouver Elisabeth, où qu'elle soit sur la planète. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le navire qui apparaissait à l'horizon, derrière lui.

Barbossa rangea sa longue-vue et sourit. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la course. En effet il venait d'apercevoir à quelques miles devant lui le Hollandais Volant qui semblait, par une pure coïncidence, aller dans le même direction que lui. Will… Evident qu'il cherchait Elisabeth. Sachant que celle-ci se trouvait avec Jack et qu'elle lui avait volé la carte de la Fontaine de Jouvence, il devinait aisément leur direction. Il devinait aussi que Will et son équipage devaient suivre à la trace Jack. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à suivre Will d'assez loin pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'on le suivait et il parviendrait à destination. Barbossa sourit encore plus largement et il pensa à Elisabeth. Le baiser qu'il lui avait volé lorsqu'il était venue la chercher sur la falaise, bien qu'il refusa de l'admettre, hantait ses esprits. Oui, s'il était venu la chercher ce n'était pas pour rien…

Derrière ce long cortège (si on récapitule : Jack et Elisabeth, Lord Brown et ses trois navires, Will et Gibbs, Barbossa) ce trouvait un autre navire qui suivait le tout. Les nombreuses visites de cette falaise avaient attiré l'attention du capitaine qui avait décidé de faire partie du voyage. Qui dit beaucoup d'agitation à un endroit, dit également quelque chose de très, très, très intéressant. Le jeune pirate avait donc donné l'ordre de suivre cette longue file en emportant avec lui un précieux paquet, quelque chose d'invraisemblable, qui semble vivre et bat à un rythme régulier.

Jack sentit quelque chose le frôler. Lui avait plutôt le pied marin et il n'aimait pas trop la nuit sur la terre, notamment dans cette jungle noire où les animaux n'hésitaient pas à s'approcher trop près de lui. Il se tourna sur le côté et même dans la nuit, il distingua les contours du corps d'Elisabeth. La lune entre les branches des arbres éclairait un peu la scène. Il était si près d'elle qu'il voyait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Il sentait son souffle régulier lui chatouiller agréablement le visage. Il sentait même sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait doucement. Un nuage passa devant la lune cassant la magie de l'instant. D'un coup tout plongea dans le noir. Non, il ne fallait pas ! Son unique amour était la mer. Il le disait lui-même assez souvent. De surcroît, elle était mariée, à sans doute le plus puissant capitaine des mers du globe. Et puis, il était un solitaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer avec une femme. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de se trouver en compagnie d'une jolie fille sauf peut être avec… Non c'était juste une envie passagère, cette histoire était loin. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux. Impossible. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se leva et commença à marcher pour se dégourdir les jambes et penser à autre chose. Mais cette impression désagréable qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'un animal le frôlait, revînt avec plus force. Jack avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se sentait encerclé, prisonnier. Soudain, il lui sembla que toute le jungle se réveilla autour de lui. Une forte odeur lui prit à la gorge et lui piqua les yeux. Un feu de forêt.

« Debout tout le monde !! Allez levez-vous espèce de bande de chiens galeux !! »

Quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes ses hommes les pressèrent de se lever bien que la plupart soit déjà réveillés à cause de la fumée. Les hommes commencèrent à courir vers la plage sur laquelle était ancré le Black Pearl. Désormais le temps leur était compté. Nombreux furent ceux qui glissèrent dans la boue ou sur les feuilles humides qui jonchaient le sol. Mais très vite ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Le feu leur barrait la route. Peu à peu, en essayant de le contourner, l'équipage se rendit compte qu'il était encerclé par le feu. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour s'échapper. Ils étaient condamnés à mourir ici dans cette forêt, intoxiqués par la fumée puis leurs corps brûlés par le feu qui ne cessait de gagner du terrain et qui se resserrait sur eux. Tous se tournèrent vers Jack. Il avait forcément une idée, il en avait toujours une. Les yeux dans le vide, leur capitaine avait le regard fixé sur le sol. Un petit sourire conquis apparut bientôt sur ses lèvres

« Nous allons nous rouler par terre ! »

Les hommes le regardèrent comme s'il venait de se cogner la tête contre une pierre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma santé mentale ! leur dit-il. Roulez-vous par terre. Le sol est couvert de boue. Si on s'en met sur nous ça formera comme une protection. »

L'équipage restait malgré tout très méfiant, mais petit à petit les hommes consentir à se baisser et à mettre sur leurs mains, leur visage et leur corps une épaisse couche de boue.

« Toi aussi ma jolie, tu n'échappes pas à la règle, murmura Jack dans l'oreille d'Elisabeth. »

Elle se risqua à jeter un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Jack, lui aussi, avait commencé son tartinage. Il était couvert de boue sur les jambes et les mains ainsi que sur une bonne moitié de son visage. La jeune femme se retînt de rire tellement la tête de Jack était comique. Néanmoins elle se baissa également et plongea sa main dans une flaque du visqueux liquide marron. Lorsque tout l'équipage fut bien enrobé, Jack regarda le rideau de flammes qui les retenait. A un endroit, il lui sembla que l'on distinguait par moment l'autre côté. Il se dirigea vers cet endroit, examina plus attentivement. Puis finalement, assez tranquillement, il traversa la barrière orange. L'équipage en resta bouche bée. Il attendirent bien cinq minutes, incrédules, devant le feu, attendant un signe du capitaine. Qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas :

« Allez bande de mollusques insignifiants ! Traversez-moi ça et en vitesse !! »

Les hommes comme pour le coup de la boue, se regardèrent un petit moment avant que l'un d'eux fasse un pas de avant, respire un bon coup…et saute dans les flammes. Bientôt sa voix retentit de l'autre côté de la barrière. L'équipage finit par se ranger en file indienne et à passer chacun à tour de rôle de l'autre côté. Quand tous eurent traverser, ils se rassemblèrent autour de Jack qui les emmena un peu plus loin vers un mince court d'eau qu'il avait repérer pendant que les hommes traversaient. Là tous se nettoyèrent enlevant la boue et la suie qui était venue s'ajouter à leur couche de crasse. Puis ils s'éloignèrent du feu en suivant les bêtes de la jungle qui fuyaient loin du danger. Les marins avaient chassé de leur esprit la mutinerie prochaine : c'était grâce au capitaine s'ils étaient toujours vivants.

Lord Brown regarda avec satisfaction le feu prendre dans la jungle. Il avait donné l'ordre à ses hommes de repérer l'équipage du Black Pearl et de l'encercler de flammes. Il savait que c'était souvent le meilleur moyen pour supprimer ses ennemis. En trouvant le corps du marin mordu par le serpent avec une balle dans la tête, Brown avait compris que l'ambiance devait être pesante au sein du groupe. Divisez pour mieux régner. Le feu était une bonne méthode. Les hommes souvent se rendaient compte dans ces moments de l'incapacité de leur chef et, chacun souhaitant sauver sa peau, se dispersaient et finalement perdaient. Le capitaine et son équipage n'échapperaient pas à cette règle.

Il retourna vers son navire et rentra dans sa cabine. Au fond de la pièce sur un petit meuble se trouvait un coffre qu'il n'avait plus ouvert depuis des années. La douleur était trop grande. Avec précaution il souleva le couvercle, laissant apparaître un collier, une alliance et une photo jaunie par le temps. En regardant par la fenêtre, il s'aperçut que le ciel s'était couvert et que des gouttes commençaient à tomber. Lord Brown prit délicatement la chaîne en or, serrant le pendentif entre ses doigts. C'était une petite médaille toute neuve qui n'avait encore jamais été portée. Dessus en relief, le dessin d'un petit ange qui souriait. Puis il prit l'alliance, en or elle aussi. A l'intérieur, on pouvait lire deux noms entrelacés : Winston et Ana. Lord Brown ferma les yeux, porta l'alliance à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Dehors la pluie continuait de tomber, de plus en plus fort. Au fond de la boîte, il ne restait plus que la photo. On pouvait y apercevoir devant une somptueuse villa, un couple, l'air heureux. L'homme se trouvait derrière sa femme, il l'a tenait par les épaules. La jeune femme souriante arborait un joli petit ventre rond, annonciateur d'une bonne nouvelle.

Le visage du commodore laissa passer une expression nouvelle. Ses traits se détendirent et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Mais prenant conscience de son aspect, celui-ci remit son masque de froideur et d'indifférence qui lui était si particulier. Son ordonnance vînt lui annoncer que le feu venait de s'éteindre en raison du déluge. Brown remit dans son coffre la photo, l'alliance et la médaille.

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Ils doivent être tous morts pour l'heure qu'il est. … Une mort atroce, digne de leurs actes. A certains moments de leurs vies, les hommes doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont commis. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Jack Sparrow. Amène-moi à l'endroit du feu. »

L'ordonnance ne dit rien. Jamais le commodore ne s'était dévoilé ainsi. Il se contenta de faire demi-tour, suivi par Lord Brown. Quelques soldats et officiers firent le déplacement avec eux. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans une clairière, toute noire. Le sol était couvert de suie, des troncs d'arbre calcinés fumaient encore. Le paysage était désolant. Mais il apparut assez rapidement que des corps humains ne se trouvaient pas là. Lord Brown rentra alors dans une colère noire, s'en prit à ses officiers. En les traitant d'incapables, il donna l'ordre d'en fusiller deux d'entre eux. Puis il rentra vers le navire, en maudissant de toute son âme, de tout son cœur et de toutes ses forces le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Will avait encore dans la tête ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il aperçut enfin les côtes africaines. Son cœur s'accélérât quand il reconnut le Black Pearl, accosté un peu plus loin. Jack n'était donc pas loin ! Il se sentit quelque peu soulagé car Jack avait toujours réussi à se tirer d'affaires même dans les situations les plus désespérées. De plus, étant de bons amis, enfin autant qu'un pirate pouvait l'être avec un autre, il l'aiderait sûrement en contre partie de la chose que Jack était venu chercher aussi loin. Il donna l'ordre de se préparer à accoster eux-aussi. Mais pendant qu'ils contournaient une pointe pour aller jeter l'ancre un peu plus loin, un triste spectacle s'offrit à eux. Là où s'était élevée, il y avait quelques heures une forêt luxuriante, il ne restait plus qu'une lande déserte et noircie dont des filets de fumées s'échappaient de quelques troncs d'arbres calcinés encore debout. Et pour compléter ce tableau, un navire de la Compagnie des Indes était échoué sur la plage. Ici contrairement au Black Pearl, des soldats s'activaient, on sentait que le bateau était plein de vie. Ce qui eu pour effet d'inquiéter un peu plus Will. Où était Jack et Elisabeth ? On sentait une certaine effervescence autour du trois-mâts. Peut-être étaient-ils prisonniers ? Continuant son chemin en longeant la plage, Will cherchait un quelconque indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur la trace d'Elisabeth. Néanmoins, il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne piste. Sa femme était certainement en compagnie de Jack (Will ressentit alors une pointe de jalousie qui lui pinçait le cœur) et il était désormais notoire que celui-ci soit toujours poursuivi par la Compagnie. Il accosta hors de vue de l'équipage britannique et mit pied à terre.

Barbossa ressortit sa longue vue et contemplât l'étrange spectacle. Plusieurs navires étaient échoués sur la plage, chacun étant séparé par un pointe qui le cachait aux yeux des autres. L'affaire devait être bonne si autant de bateaux s'étaient lancés dans la course. Il observa le scène avec plus d'attention et nota plusieurs détails. Premièrement le Black Pearl avait l'air d'être abandonné par son équipage, ce qui le laissait à la merci de Barbossa. Cependant, il décida d'aller, lui aussi sur la terre ferme afin de jeter un coup d'œil car ce qui est rare et précieux attise les convoitises, ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas. Deuxièmement, le navire de la Compagnie des Indes était lui habité par son équipage, qui, sans doute plus discipliné que les pirates, continuait de le garder. Enfin, le dernier détail est que l'équipage du Hollandais Volant le quittait en ce moment même. L'ordre fut donner de se ranger aux côtés du Black Pearl et de jeter l'ancre.

Le bateau du jeune pirate venait d'entrer dans la baie. Constatant ce que Barbossa venait de constater, il eut pour lui-même un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait toujours su où se trouvaient les bonnes pistes et là son instinct lui soufflait qu'il avait touché le gros lot…

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ça fait toujours plaisir !! _


End file.
